Donald Menken (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Donald Menken is the tertiary antagonist of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He is portrayed by Colm Feore, who also played Randall Flynn and Laufey. Biography He was Norman Osborn's personal assistant, until the day when he was ill, that he brought over Norman's son, Harry to see him, witnessing him becoming the new CEO of OsCorp. Unhappy at the idea of answering to Harry and desiring the position for himself he planned to conspire to have Harry removed. The next day as Norman Osborn had passed away, Harry embarrasses the board, when a guard informed Harry that Peter Parker had came to visit him, Menken looked suspicious, and spied on him and Harry throwing rocks at a river, planning to get rid of Harry, he kept Maxwell Dillon's accident a secret and later has him moved to Ravencroft Insitute to be experimented on so they can discover how he became the way he is. The next day, at Ravencroft Institute, Menken had a recording of Electro's plans to put under Harry's name, to frame him, which succeeds by firing him, thus usurping his position for himself. He then confronts Harry, and tries to have him forcibly removed, however Harry agrees to go willingly. Menken then mocks him, telling him he'll die slowly and painfully and unlike his father no one will care. However he is soon confronted by the combined efforts of Harry and Electro, Menken tries to confront them only for Electro to kill him, he then revives him and Harry holds him at gunpoint. He then forces Menken to show Harry the secrets Norman had made, and was forced into saving Harry's life by injecting him with the experimental mutant spider venon, which reacted badly with Harry's DNA, granting him superhuman powers but destroying his mind. As he saw Harry mutating, he cowardly ran away. His final fate is left unknown, but there was a deleted scene when Harry (now as the Green Goblin) confronts Menken. Using his glider, Harry flies Menken up to the top of the stairway, telling him that the fall is 'fast and steep'. Without hesitation, Harry laughs maniacally as he drops Menken, who then falls screaming to his death below. Trivia: *In the comics, he was Norman's right-hand man. *It is possible that his hatred towards Harry was probably because Norman might've bullied him sometime in the past. *Donald's role in the movie was similar with with Alistair Smythe's due to being responsible for creating the main antagonists, whom works along with them in Oscorp, gain their powers (Menken give Harry the spider venom which change him into Green Goblin while Alistair had Max Dillion fix the electrical wire where Max fell into tank full of mutant eels by accident and electrocuted). Unlike Alistair, however, Donald's deed was intentional, albeit he did it reluctantly. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Frauds Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Humans Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Big Bads